c'est quand le bonheur?
by surimi
Summary: Comment le survivant a une obsession, et comment il se débrouille avec.HPSS. Slash.OS. Songfic


_**Disclaimer:** Persos à JKR et paroles à Cali, de la chanson du même nom que cet OS._

**_Titre:_** C'est quand le bonheur?

_**Auteur:** Surimi_

_**Rating:** K_

_**Genre:** Romance_

_**Pairring:** Hp/Ss_

_**Résumé:** Songfic. Comment le survivant a une obsession, et comment il se débrouille avec._

_**Type:** OS, Songic. _

_**Note de Surimi:** J'adore les chansons de Cali, elles m'inspirent toujours des OS. Dites moi si il est bon. Mes autres fics sont en cours d'écritures, je suis impardonnable._

_**Spécial remerciement:** A **Anny**, sans qui cette fin ne serait pas la même. Et à **Arwen94**, sans qui je me poserais la même question que Harry dans cette fic._

**C'est quand le bonheur?**

**Je suis pendu à vos lèvres  
espérant le mot, espérant le oui  
qui sauverait ma vie**

Je vous trouve très beau, professeur, vous pensez qu'un jour on pourrait envisager d'aller au restaurant? Tous les deux? Avoir un rendez-vous? Et là vous me diriez, de votre voix grave et sensuelle: "oui, Potter, j'adorerais cela". Les rêves font vivre, vous ne pensez pas? J'adorerais que cela puisse se passer ainsi, mais je sais que c'est impossible. Vous avez vingt ans de plus que moi. Vous êtes mon ancien prof'. Vous me détestez. Et même dans mes fantasmes les plus débridés, je ne peux m'empécher de vous vouvoyer.**  
je suis pendu au téléphone  
mais qu'y a-t-il de plus moche  
qu'un téléphone aphone qui sonne et personne qui ne décroche?**

Je suis tout de même content que vous fassiez partie de l'ordre. Comme ça, on se voit un peu, un soir par semaine, parfois même deux. Et vous vous asseyez toujours près de Dumbledore, et j'aime ça parce que je peux vous observer sans que personne ne le remarque, pas même vous, professeur. J'ai bien essayé de vous appeler par cheminette, mais jamais vous ne répondez. Et les hiboux... j'ai juste trop peur que vous éclatiez de rire en lisant mes missives et que vous les envoyiez à la gazette pour m'humilier.**  
je suis pendu à votre cou, dans le plus beau de mes rêves  
mais je ne me réveille jamais près de vous  
et j'en crève**

J'ai pourtant encore révé de vous cette nuit, monsieur. C'était bien. Je me réveillais chez vous et vous étiez dans la cuisine en train de lire le journal en buvant du café, alors je vous enlevais le journal des mains et je m'installais à sa place sur vos genoux. Vous grogniez un peu au début, mais très vite vous me faisiez l'amour entre les toasts et le jus de citrouille. Quand je me suis réveillé pour de vrai, mon lit était si froid que j'ai cru mourir. Il faut que je me rapproche de vous, ça devient grave.**  
je suis pendu sous vos fenêtres au pied de l'arbre  
peut-être demain la petite fleur qui va naître  
vous racontera mon chagrin**

Je vous espionne de dehors. Vous êtes dans votre salon, près du feu, à lire un gros livre poussièreux. Parfois, vous êtes tellement à votre lecture que votre main se met d'elle même à caresser le cuir de la couverture, et je devine votre pouce faisant glisser la page pour en apprecier le grain. Et alors je m'imagine que vous touchez ma peau comme vous touchez vos livres, avec respect, douceur. Mais très vite le soir tombe et vous fermez vos rideaux, alors je rentre chez moi, frissonant à cause de mon imagination trop vagabonde.**  
c'est quand le bonheur ? **

**je suis pendu à cet espoir que vous m'avez soldé  
je suis presque sur l'autre soir c'est moi que vous avez regardé**

Une petite soirée pour célébrer la nouvelle année avec les autres membres de l'ordre. Vous l'avez passé à siroter du whiskey dans le fond. A un moment, Ron m'a laché quelques minutes pour aller chercher une autre bièraubeurre, et je vous ai vu m'observer. C'était moi, que vous matiez, n'est-ce pas? J'en suis pratiquement certain. Vous me regardiez, et j'ai été tellement excité par cette idée que j'ai du partir précipitament pour les toilettes. J'étais rouge de honte en revenant, mais vous étiez déjà rentré chez vous. Est-ce que vous croyez que vous m'avez fait peur? Oh, non, s'il vous plaît, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'on soit seuls ce soir-là, que vous me regardiez comme ça tout le temps, que vous m'ayez suivi aux toilettes. Si vous m'avez regardé, c'est que je vous plais, non? Dites-le moi!**  
je suis pendu par les pieds, tout rouge et le souffle coupé  
à chaque fois que le hasard me dépose devant votre nez**

Pourquoi à chaque fois que je vous croise depuis le jour de l'an, je suis mal à l'aise? Je me dis que vous avez utilisé la légilimancie pour voir comment je pensais à vous. Je me dis que vous m'en voulez pour ne pas être resté. Je me dis que je ne suis qu'un crétin qui s'imagine n'importe quoi. Vous auriez pu regarder n'importe qui d'autre, cela ne voulait rien dire. Vous êtes partis parce que vous étiez fatigués, il était tard, et je sais que vous avez l'habitude de vous coucher tôt. Je me dis que vous savez que je passe plus de temps dehors en bas de chez vous que chez moi. Il faut agir, et vite!**  
je suis pendu à la cravate dans mon costume croque-macabé  
il parait que vous faiblissez devant les hommes bien habillés**

Je vous ai vu mâter Draco Malfoy hier. Pas qu'il ai un cul horriblement moche, mais ce n'est pas moi, et ça m'énerve. Je sais que vous ne m'appartenez pas, mais quand on aime autant quelqu'un, et ce depuis plusieurs années comme moi, ben on devient jaloux. Hermione me dit que je devrais vous parler, tenter ma chance plutôt que de me morfondre quand vous regardez quelqu'un d'autre, plutôt que de m'obséder sur le fait que vous m'ayez regardé au jour de l'an. Alors je fais le grand jeu ce soir. Je me mets sur mon trente-et-un, et je vais vous inviter à diner. Courage, Potter!**  
je suis tendu c'est aujourd'hui que je viens vous offrir ma vie  
peut-être oserais-je parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à mes pieds  
c'est quand le bonheur ?**

Oui! Vous avez accepté mon invitation, on est allé au restaurant, et oh, c'était génial! J'ai à peine bégayé, et vous vous êtes retenu d'insulter mon père. Je crois bien que vous aviez un faible pour moi depuis un moment, pour avoir été aussi gentil. On a dansé un peu, vous et moi, joue contre joue, et j'en aurai pleuré de bonheur. J'ai faillit vous dire combien je vous aime, mais c'est bien trop tot, vous auriez peur de moi. J'attendrais.

En rentrant, je vous ai racompagné chez vous, et vous m'avez embrassé. On s'est promis un autre rendez-vous dans quatre jours. Et ce soir-là j'ai révé de nous deux. Je vous attachais à mon lit pour que vous ne puissiez pas partir avec Draco Malfoy. L'angoisse que vous préfériez Draco Malfoy à moi me hante désormais. Mais l'idée de vous attacher au lit... et bien... c'est intéressant...  
**et puis ce goût amer est venu tapissé ma bouche  
je viens de conquérir son coeur mais c'est louche  
car qui ne peut ses vieux amours, c'est qu'on perd l'amour  
aussitôt qu'on le gagne, décidément c'est pas facile tous les jours  
c'est quand le bonheur ? **

_**Fin**_

_**Note de Surimi:**Des questions? Des insultes? Des prises de conscience? Des avoeux à me faire? Ou même juste un " j'ai lu ton OS" me suffiront amplement à me combler de bonheur. Mais par avance, il n'y aura pas de suite, inutile d'espérer, j'ai déjà assez de fil a retordre avec mes fics à chapitre pour écrire des suites à mes OS! loool!_

_Enjoy your life._


End file.
